Victor and Viktor
by ScarletEyce
Summary: Two-Shot. The wizarding world had never heard of ice skating before. Not until Victor Nikiforov went to Hogwarts to support his Bulgarian nephew, Viktor Krum. And dragged Yuri with him. Why had Yuri agreed to this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, my lovely Dragons! This is a plot bunny which has been nudging at my brain for a while. For the sake of my sanity, Bulgarian Viktor is spelt with a K, and Russian Victor has a C. In all other YOI fics by me, Russian Viktor is spelt with a K. That was not possible here.**

 **I have bumped the HP timeline up about 10-20 years. Everywhere but Britain is using electronics. Britain just doesn't like muggles, and refuses to have anything to do with them. Thus, no electronics.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did! Thanks to kurosakiami02 for betaing for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

"Yuri! We're going to Hogwarts over Christmas to support my nephew! Isn't this exciting?"

Yuri paused in the process of taking his skates off, Victor having draped himself across his back. Hogwarts? Ah, the British wizarding school. Victor had mentioned something about a tournament there, maybe his nephew was part of it? Well, whether he was or not, he'd always been curious to see what a wizarding school looked like, since he'd been homeschooled.

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow!" Victor grinned and kissed the top of Yuri's head.

"Huh?! Tomorrow? Victor, you have to give people more than a day before warning for things like this. Are we going by portkey?" Really, sometimes Viktor was such a pain.

"Sorry, Yuri, but I was just so excited! Plus, I really wanted to be able to be there for him this time. I haven't been able to make it to many of his quidditch games, so I want to give him support this time. The portkey leaves at eight PM." Victor peeled himself off of Yuri and sat down, watching as Yuri finished taking his skates off.

And then Victor would say something like that and remind him why he loved him so much. He sighed, mind going back to when he'd first met Victor, when something like this would have rendered him a stuttering mess of frantic questions. After so much time spent with the man, he had gotten used to his whimsical nature and his tendency to make last minute changes. But even then, none of them had been as big as this.

"What should I be packing? Should I bring my skates?" Yuri asked. He hoped Victor would say yes, because he really didn't want to go without skating for however long they would be there. "How long will we be there?"

"Pack for cold weather, bring your skates, make sure you have at least one formal outfit, and..."

They spent the entirety of the way back to the hot spring talking about the trip. Apparently, there was a lake they were allowed to use for ice skating, as long as they made sure it was safe. His audible sigh of relief had made Victor laugh as they climbed into the hot water to ease sore muscles.

Well, at least the trip would be interesting.

Line-Break

Honestly, Victor was worried about his nephew. The boy (nearly a man now) had never learned how to deal with pressure very well. He always shut it all in, determined not to show anyone that he was nervous, thinking that it made him weak. It had been fine when it was just quidditch, because he loved quidditch, and so his love for the sport overcame his nervousness, and he always came out of a match smiling.

But Victor knew that his nephew held no love for this tournament. From the brief messages he had gotten, he's been able to surmise that the only reason the boy was in it was because his entire school idolized him. Which meant that he had no outlet for nerves and stress, so he would be losing sleep and eating less, and he would get more and more stressed, and he was determined to draw his nephew out of that self-destructive cycle, even if it meant going to Hogwarts himself.

And even if he hadn't told Yuri of his suspicions yet, he had a feeling the other man would understand once he saw the bags under his poor nephews eyes. After all, who better to understand pressure than two of the best figure skaters in the world?

And that was why they were there, following the instructions on a piece of paper that had been on the desk in front of where the portkey had dumped them. It was supposed to lead them to 'the great hall', where lunch was being served (it felt more like dinner). As they stood in front of a massive doorway, he had feeling they had found it.

He took a deep breath and pushed them open with a bang, "Viktor! Come give your favorite uncle a hug!" Silence fell upon the previously bustling hall, students and teachers alike wondering who this strange man was.

"Uncle Vic?!" Slowly, as if he couldn't believe his eyes, Viktor rose up from his seat and moved toward Victor. When he got within arms reach, Victor reached out and pulled the boy into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan."

"I came to support you, obviously. I was in Japan, but there's a lake here, so I can still skate." He squeezed his nephew tight and then held him out at arms length. "What is this? You've lost weight? You haven't been eating enough. And don't think I missed the lack of sleep. You have your skates? Yes? Then you are going to come outside and skate. I have a feeling you haven't been relaxing at all. Yuri, will you go check the ice?"

"Yes. I'll start warming up too. I want to work on some of my jumps."

Viktor nodded meekly in the face of his uncle's worry. Although...skating did sound wonderful. His uncle was right, it had been way too long since he'd relaxed. He waved a hand at Karkaroff to tell him that it was fine, he did actually know this person, and herded his uncle back out the door.

He knew he was stressed when ice skating actually sounded fun.

Line-Break

Like baby ducks following their mother, the whole of Hogwarts stood and waddled after Krum and his uncle in a daze. It had all happened so fast, from the man opening the door, another dark-haired man standing behind him, to Krum going somewhere with him. It sounded like they were talking about going outside, which was just crazy since it was below freezing out there. (Was the dark-haired man already out there?)

And then curiosity took over and it became a general consensus that they needed to follow the pair. Sure enough, they headed towards the gates that lead outside. When they got there, they paused and Krum said something. The man nodded, and leaned against the door while Krum ran in the direction of the Durmstrang housing.

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing? I don't care if your his uncle, you have no right to be-" Karkaroff was cut off by Krum's uncle waving his hand like a wand. After that, the man quickly went back to ignoring them.

Just as Professor McGonagall was about to step forward and question him, Krum came racing back, a pair of shoes clutched in his hands, wearing significantly warmer clothing. Krum's uncle held his hand out, and Krum deposited the shoes in them. They were white, and they had some kind of metal blade on the bottom. The man carefully ran a finger over them, as if checking for something, and when he deemed them satisfactory, he handed them back.

Hogwarts once more followed them as they went outside. The Beauxbatons students had a moment where they considered staying inside due to their hatred for the cold, but curiosity won once more. When they got to the lake, the man who had been with Krum's uncle when he first came in was gliding on the ice, the same strange bladed shoes on his feet. When he noticed them, his lips curved into a fond smile, amusement at the entourage dancing in his eyes, and he moved over to a bag that was laying on the shore.

He picked it up and glided (there was no other way to describe it) over to Krum and his uncle. "Victor, I have your skates. I also have your gloves. I'll help your nephew put his skates on while you warm up," he said, handing the bag to Krum's uncle (who was also named Victor? Was it a family name?) as he motioned for Krum to sit down.

Krum sat and handed the shoes (skates?) he was holding to the black-haired man, who swiftly pulled Krum's boots off and put the skates on instead. McGonagall (Dumbledore seemed to have elected her to be the spokesperson) took this as an opportunity for her to finally ask who these people were, and stepped toward them. She gave a small, polite cough, and the black-haired man looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, I'm very sorry. I should have introduced myself earlier, but you know Victor. He's like a train, he just keeps going." He stood and held a hand out, then laughed as he realized what he'd said. "Well, I suppose you don't know Victor, not with how closed off the British are. My name is Yuri Katsuki, and the over-enthusiastic man on the ice is Victor Nikiforov, uncle to Viktor Krum."

One of the Durmstrang students gasped and stepped forward, saying "You mean you're THE Yuri Katsuki? The one who got a perfect score on his short program in China? And he's THE Victor Nikiforov? Gold medal Olympic champion?!"

Yuri bowed and smiled, "Yes, that's us. Now, if you'll excuse me..." And then he pulled Krum into a standing position and headed back out on the ice, leaving several people, boys and girls alike, with their jaws on the ground.

"You know who they are?" Asked McGonagall.

"Of course we do. How could we not know who two of the top figure skaters in the world are? Especially when..." they trailed off into giggles, all of them sharing significant glances with each other.

"Figure skaters? What on earth is a figure skater?"

Horrified gasps ran through the cluster of people who had been laughing like maniacs. One of them eyed Yuri, who had his legs spread out and looked to be preparing for something, and said, "Watch him."

And they did. They watched as one foot lifted off the ice, and then he was airborne, spinning so quickly it looked like he wouldn't be able to land it, but he did, and clapping filled the air. Yuri looked over at them and waved, once more facing forward. He picked up speed, and they gasped out something that sounded like, "He's going for a quad! A quad!"

Yuri went for a jump, and fell. Pomfrey looked extremely concerned by this, going so far as to try to get over to him. "Is he alright? That looked like a nasty fall. Perhaps I should go over and help..." she said, only to be waved away by the man himself as he hopped up with ease that spoke of having done it before many times.

He took off again, except he was going backwards around the lake. He went around a few times and then skated over to where Victor was giving Krum advice on how to balance better. Victor turned to Yuri and said something before Yuri once more took off. He got into position, jumped, and landed it to loud cheers from his fans.

"I don't see what the big deal is. This ice skating things looks so easy I bet anyone could do it," Draco said sullenly. Victor and Krum passed by just as he spoke, and both skidded to a stop. A grin spread on Victor's face, even wider than it already was, and he reached behind him and grabbed a wand.

"Well, seeing as it's so easy, perhaps you would like to try? And maybe someone else?" Victor scanned the crowd until his eyes fell upon a short boy with messy black hair who looked like the younger, British version of Yuri. He pointed, "How about you?"

The boy jumped, but after glancing at his friends and their encouraging smiles, he nodded and came forward. Draco just scoffed, "Potter? You're going to have Potter try? Ha, I bet he'll embarrass himself within seconds."

Victor just ignored him, turning to shout for Yuri to come back and help. Yuri came gliding back with his hands clasped behind his back, a bemused expression on his face. "Victor, what are you doing?"

"Why, this young one wanted to try ice skating because it's easy, so I decided to give him and one other a short coaching session. You get the confused one with messy hair, I'll take the antagonistic non-smart one." Victor was smiling, but it was a very scary smile. Yuri just sighed and motioned for Harry to come towards him. When Harry was in easy speaking distance, Yuri pulled a wand from behind his back and crouched down.

"Here, give me your foot. I need to see what size you are so we can get you the right pair of skates. What's your name?"

Harry set his foot in Yuri's hand, watching as Draco did the same, and not more than a moment later Yuri was pulling his shoe off and transfiguring his sock into something that went farther up his leg. "My name's Harry Potter." And then there was a skate on his foot. He was surprised at how heavy it was.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. I apologize for Victor dragging you into this, but it irritates us when we hear something that we've worked at for nearly our entire lives be put down as easy." Said Yuri as he repeated the process on Harry's other foot. When he was finished and the skates were tied tight, Yuri held his hands out, and Harry grabbed them. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Feel free to lean on me if you need to."

They stepped out onto the ice, Yuri carefully leading Harry. He was very glad that Yuri was letting him hold onto him, because otherwise, he would have fallen like Malfoy did when he refused Victor's help. As they skated, Yuri kept a constant stream of advice and encouragement until he could skate by himself without falling.

When his legs started shaking, Yuri picked him up and skated back to the rest of Hogwarts with Harry in his arms. "You've done enough for today, since this is your first time skating. Don't worry about it, we all have to start somewhere. If you still want to skate while Victor and I are staying here, just come on out while we're practicing." He said as he set Harry down on the shore and put his old shoes back on.

Yuri looked over to where Victor was still helping the blond kid, and saw his legs shaking too. "Well, looks like the other kid is done too. I'll bring him back, and then we'll have to get back to practice." He sighed, "What a hectic day."

When Malfoy and Krum were both back on solid ground, Victor smirked at the blond kid, "Wasn't that easy, was it?" Malfoy shook his head, the back of his cloths soaked from falling.

Yuri rubbed a hand across his face, carefully avoiding knocking his glasses off, "Victor, calm down. He didn't know before, and now he does. Let's go back out, ok?" His stomach growled, and he blushed, "Or maybe not."

Victor laughed, "That's right, we forgot to eat. Let's go get some food, shall we?" Yuri nodded, and they sat down in the snow to pull their skates off. Krum walked up to them, the expression on his face a clear indication of a question.

"Uncle, you have the recording of Yuri's last performance, right? Can we watch it while we eat? I didn't get a chance to before, and I didn't have a way to get to it here..."

Both Victor and Yuri looked surprised when the majority of the people who had been watching them nodded in agreement. Victor thought about it for a moment, the agreed, "Yes, it'll take a minute to set up, but we can watch it."

Krum grinned, "It's a plan then."

"Yup, it's a plan."

Line-Break

Yuri sat down on one of the long benches in the great hall. He grabbed a plate and loaded up on food, watching as Victor pulled his phone out and pulled up the video of his short program first. He muttered in Russian as he drew his wand in a rectangle right above the screen, and the image on his phone popped up as a larger image above the head table. He cast a quick sound enhancing charm and hit play.

It started when he and Victor were talking, right before the actual performance started. Someone wolf whistled and said, "Bloody hell he's hot. Are we sure they're the same person?"

Victor winked at him. Yuri wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Why had he agreed to this?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm not dead! Not that I think any of you thought I was, but just so you know, I'm not. I got a lot of positive responses to this, and I want to give a huge thanks to snowywolf7 for inspiring me with their story inspired by me. It's an awesome story with more Victuri, go check it out!**

 **Also big thanks to kurosakiami01 for betaing for me! This would have several issues if not for them.**

 **Have some fluff. Y'all deserve it.**

Victor sat down next to his nephew. For once, it was at the Gryffindor table (was that the right name? These British people were weird). It looked like Viktor had made friends with the kid with fluffy black hair, and his two friends. Victor was glad, his nephew needed friends who weren't just with him for the fame.

He dragged Yuri down next to him even as he reached for one of the many dishes on the table. He carefully watched Viktor for a moment. He looked much better than he had when they first got here. Looked like he made the right decision. Plus, it was a chance to have a lot of alone time with Yuri. After all, he'd made sure they shared a room.

Next he examined his nephew's new friends. Hmmm, a red-head with a tons of freckles, a bushy-haired brunette, and a too-thin boy with bright green eyes. He was the same boy that Yuri had skated with. Victor watched as he filled his plate with the minimum amount of food his friends would let him get away with - sometimes misjudging where the food was and going a little too far (Maybe his glasses were the wrong prescription?) - and only ended up eating half of it.

Hmmmm...he would have to see if it was a regular occurrence. If it was, then obviously he would have to take a Drastic Action and badger him into going to the hospital wing. In the meantime, he had other things to worry about.

Girls (and a few boys as well) kept giggling at him and Yuri in the hallway, and then walking up to try to say something. None of them actually managed to make it to them, always turning red and walking away before they could. Maybe it had something to do with the whispers he heard about Christmas. He thought for a moment. Ah, he would just ask his adorable nephew!

"So, what's this I hear about Christmas?"

The looks on their faces were incredible. Every single one of their jaws dropped in a comical fashion, except for Viktor, who just dropped his head into his hands. "Uncle, do you really not know? There's a Yule Ball that's being held tomorrow for everyone old enough. Everyone's been wondering who you two would be going with."

"What? Yuri, how did we miss this? I didn't bring anything for this! What am I going to wear? I'm not going to have enough time to be ready!"

"Victor, calm down. It will be fine." Yuri just patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. He was a little sad that Yuri no longer panicked when he started his antics. Maybe being around him so long desensitized him... Well, at least he didn't have to find a partner for it. Of course Yuri would be going with him. Who else would he go with?

Line-Break

Yuri was so glad his ballet teacher had seen fit to teach him more traditional dances. Sure, when he had learned them, he had never really thought that he would use them, but as it turned out...he would. For the entire night in fact. Although he still wasn't sure who he would be dancing with.

Unfortunately, he didn't really have a partner to take to the Yule Ball. Since he and Victor had spent the majority of their time either outside practicing or with Viktor, the news that there was a ball somehow slipped by them. Which was why he was sitting on his soft, fluffy bed (Hogwarts had some very nice extra rooms) watching Victor moan about how he didn't have a partner.

"Yuri, what am I supposed to do? How did we miss this?"

A thought struck him, and he nearly rejected it out of reflex. Sure, he and Victor had been getting closer, but surely there was no way the man would agree. Then again, he had caught Victor staring at him more than once, and he knew Victor knew he knew. Whenever he caught him, he would just wink and return to what he was doing. It was frustrating, but maybe it meant he had a chance.

And then there was the kiss.

It was one of those things that you just couldn't stop thinking about, despite the fact that you _knew_ that no matter how much you pick at it, it won't make more sense. He was so confused on what it meant. Things had mostly gone back to normal after the China Cup, with the exception of the staring. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask Victor about it, which left him spinning in circles in his mind. Did it mean something? Was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing, and now he was supposed to pretend it never happened? Where did it leave them relationship-wise? Were he and Victor boyfriends now?

He was just so unsure.

But, as his mother said, if you don't try, you'll never know. He watched as Victor tore through his closet in an attempt to find something suitable (Yuri thought that maybe he sometimes forgot they were wizards) and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Victor..."

"Hmmm..?"

"Would you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Line-Break

Nervousness was a foreign sensation to Harry. He wasn't nervous at home (if it could be called that), just scared. He wasn't nervous during quidditch, because he could focus on catching the snitch. The problem was...he didn't have anything to focus on. He couldn't focus on dancing, because they weren't dancing yet. He couldn't focus on his date, because she was too busy trying to get him to smile at the crowd.

Which left him staring at all those people, wondering just how badly he would embarrass himself when he tried to dance. He found himself scanning the crowd for a familiar (friendly) face. Ron, Neville, Luna, the twins, Lee. They were all smiling at him, trying to get him to lighten up, but it didn't help. He was still nervous (scared of embarrassment).

Then he found salvation. Yuri and Victor. He was so glad they were there that he nearly fainted (was it possible to faint from sheer relief?). That feeling only increased when, right before the music for the dance started, Yuri mouthed something at him. He very nearly missed it. He couldn't hear it, the crowd was too loud for that, but somehow he managed to figure out what he said anyway.

 _Listen._

Listen? Listen to what? The crowd? Listen to Yuri? What was he supposed to listen to?

And then, as the music started and the crowd grew quiet, he thought that maybe he understood. He was supposed to listen to the music, and let it guide him. Or something like that. He could be completely off base. But maybe he could focus on catching the beat of the music like he would catch a snitch.

And just like that, dancing grew ten times easier. He moved in sync with the music, and in sync with his partner. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Krum seemed to be doing the same thing he was. After a minute, it became almost...fun. He didn't think he would ever voluntarily seek out opportunities to dance, but perhaps it wasn't the horrifying and terrifying thing that he had thought it was.

When the music ended, he was almost sad. Almost. Relief at having not embarrassed himself, along with gratitude to Yuri for the help (he still wasn't sure if he had gotten the message right...). He immediately led Parvati off the dance floor and over to where Ron and his date were. They talked for a minute, and then the next song started.

They really weren't paying any attention to the dance, not until the gasps of awe and hushed whispers became too much to ignore. When they finally turned around and looked, they had no choice but to join the ranks of admirers as they watched what would be the most beautiful dance of the night. It was Victor and Yuri dancing together.

They danced with each other, separated, came back together, like two rivers that would flow parallel for just a minute, and then split apart only to find themselves together once more. It was amazing. Sure, they had known that figure skaters had a certain amount of grace just from being able to do what they do on the ice, but they had never imagined that it would translate to land quite like this.

It didn't even occur to them that they should be offended or angry at the thought of two men being in a relationship (for that was what it was). No, they were too caught up in trying to memorize every detail so that they could tell the tale to others.

When it finally ended, the two men had wrapped their arms around each other, smiles lighting up their faces. They separated slowly, as if coming out of a trance, and then seemed startled when they noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor. When the cheering started, they were even more startled, and then the smiles returned at full force.

And then the moment was over, and they were moving over to the punch station to get a drink after their tiring affair on the dance floor. Harry absently wondered if that kind of wonderful relationship was like the one his parents had had. How different would his life have been if they were still alive?

He shook himself. There was no use spending time pondering the what ifs. He just had to keep moving forward. But...maybe he could stop and smell the lilies on the way.

Line-Break

Yuri sighed. Sure, he enjoyed dancing, but there were just too many people for him to be comfortable. Really, he just wanted to be out on the ice where he could relax. But in order to get out there, he'd have to tell Victor where he was going, which would ensure he came with him. Which...might not actually be a bad thing. It had been a while since either of them just skated.

The song ended, and he lead Victor off the dance floor and towards the exit.

"Yuri, where are we going?" Asked Victor, not protesting, but still curious.

"Ah, I wanted to take a breather. I'm still not comfortable around large crowds, so I thought maybe we could go skate for a bit." Yuri explained.

"Sounds perfect!" Victor exclaimed as he took the lead and headed toward their room. "We'll need our jackets and skates, so we can make a quick stop in our rooms, right?"

"Of course," said Yuri. The walk passed in silence broken only by the sound of their footsteps. It felt like only a few moments had passed when they arrived at their room, and Yuri made sure he got to the door first. There was something he needed to grab that he couldn't have Victor seeing yet.

They grabbed their skates and jackets, got bottles of water from the house-elves, and headed outside. They laced their skates, cast the spells to make sure the ice was safe, and then they were free. Or at least /felt/ like they were free. Yuri began warming up slowly when an idea hit him. A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he turned to where Victor was carefully stretching his muscles.

"Hey, Victor," he said as he slowly skated towards the white-haired man. He reached out with one hand as he passed behind Victor and snagged the end of his scarf. "Catch me if you can!"

Yuri skated away as fast as he could, looking back once to make sure that Victor wasn't mad at him. Victor was shocked for a moment, and then he shook it off and laughed as he chased Yuri.

They proceeded to play a game of cat and mouse, feeling more like children than they had in years. Finally, Victor managed to grab the back of Yuri's jacket, pulling him backwards into his embrace. He whispered in his ear, "Yuri...I caught you. What's my prize?"

"V-Victor! Ah...umm...a kiss?" Yuri's voice lifted an octave higher at the end of his question-statement.

"I accept," said Victor. He then proceeded to do exactly as he said, and kissed Yuri. Yuri's heart pounded throughout it, thinking that he finally had real confirmation of where they stood relationship-wise, and that the whole night was turning out to be absolutely perfect. Or, he did until they collapsed onto the ice.

They stared at each other for a minute, and then burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it. They stayed that way until Yuri felt something in his pocket and remembered what he wanted to do while they were out there.

"Hey, remember how your birthday is today? Well, I decided to get something for both of us..." He pulled the small box out of his pocket and handed it to Victor. Victor slowly opened, and when he saw what was inside, his face lit up like fireworks.

"Yuri...they're perfect," said Victor. He set the box down on his leg, grabbed Yuri's hand, and took one of the matching set of rings out of the box. "I suppose this is where we say something, isn't it?"

"I think for us, we've already said enough," replied Yuri. Victor put the ring on his finger, and Yuri repeated the same for him. They shared one last kiss before they stood up and headed back inside. Unfortunately, they knew they would be missed if they stayed away from the ball for too long, so they had to go back. But the time out there was worth it.

Too bad neither of them noticed the quiet clicking of a iPhone camera capturing each and every moment.

Line-Break

Then next morning, Victor and Yuri went to the Great Hall, only to be greeted by screams and phones in their faces. They took one look, grabbed food and drinks, and retreated to their den.

It was way too early to face fans and critics. Way, way too early.


End file.
